Rotted Innocence
by joice.xoxboubou.xox
Summary: Huey was not one to share a cinnamon-headed's innocence with someone else...especially if he secretly craved for it to be destroyed. H/J
1. Rotted Innocence

A/N_:_ This story is likely to be a **_one- shot_**…or **_two-shot_** it successfully steals everyone's attention. Thought I'd do a little _something – something_ for y'all. Think of it as a late-Christmas and an early New-Year's present for being late on my other updates. And besides, I got inspired from reading a little Death Note fic and from listening to Good Girls Gone Bad. _Enh_. I've always wanted to test my skills in writing a…_hot scene/semi-dark scene_?

_Warning_: **_Possessive _**Huey! **_Manipulative_** Huey…I _think_? **_Semi-Dark _**Huey! & I might kick the rating up to **M** if I post the next chapter.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own a **damn** thing.

* * *

Huey Freeman heaved a sigh in his signature fashion whilst closing the book with a firm shut, its noise echoing through his and his brother's bedroom. He had been reading for more than an hour now, and for a strange, incomprehensible reason, he just couldn't help but lack the mood to proceed reading his favorite Malcom X book. Especially when he was finally alone in peace. It had taken him years for him to seek some tranquility to commence his reading time, yet now that he gained it, his mind got sick of constantly soaking up multitudinous printed words.

Another sigh was cued from the eldest Freeman. He'd never comprehend how his brain functions, would he? Albeit, he could use this opportunity to maybe get to his katana practice. The last time he had even practiced with his Japanese sword was two months ago…and that had been rudely interrupted by a certain little _Mariah Carey_. A small grunt of frustration freed from his lips as the mere thought of his 16 year-old neighbor swirled in his mind.

That girl just loved pestering him at the wrong moments. Each time he tried to complete his daily activities, she just had to show up with that smile that overly radiated innocence and squeakily bombard him with uncountable, nosy questions. _Huey this_. _Huey that_. Couldn't he get a few seconds of distance from her? Don't get him wrong, though she may be an annoying neighbor, she was still a nice person with an open-minded sweet soul. But some alone time would be very much appreciated.

That theory immediately made him wonder why he was going to waste this ear-soothing, _Jazmine and Riley free_ opportunity to catch up on his book. But this hypocritical sickness of boredom and laziness that we, teenagers of the 21st century suffer from, immediately answered his question.

Huey got up from his seat, grabbed his beloved katana and walked out of his shared bedroom, casually climbing down a flight of stairs that directed him to the front door. Since he had nothing else to do, he might as well go to his famous Oak Tree spot and admire the environmental beauty that this ignorant neighborhood miraculously managed to succeed. "Granddad, I'm going out for a bit," the adolescent called over his shoulder, his digits turning the doorknob clockwise.

Granddad who sat in the living room, his attention fully upon his Toshiba's screen, heedlessly waved his hand in dismissal. "_Yeah, yeah_. Just remember to go over the convenient store and get some orange juice for yo granddaddy."

Huey rolled his eyes, already out of the house with a shut of the door. He bet that his Granddad was on Facebook, surely trying to get kinky with a lady…who was probably about 20 to 30 years younger than him. _Sigh_. This retired terrorist always wondered how he manages to snag a few young ladies here and there, with his age and all. His look? _No_. His charm? _No_. His money? _Hm – likely. _I mean, look at Crystal Like The Champagne.

Now on the Oak Tree Hill after a few minutes of walking, dragging his weapon and climbing, Huey sat down on the hill's soft green grass, the view of the whole Woodcrest neighborhood before his nonchalant eyes. He could see everything from this height – the convenient store, Sr. Wuncler's immense mansion, his house, Jazmine's house, everything. This hill was his spot for a reason – it was a blissful, peaceful getaway from the world's ignorance and the government's attempt of assimilation. Just the way this Freeman liked it.

His eyes closed with an audibly, faint expulsion of air, treasuring the silence that surrounded his mind and soul, until he felt a recognizable presence approaching and heard a twig snap. _Sigh_. It looks like he can't practice his katana skills anymore. The silence was good while it lasted. "_Jazmine_ – you can stop trying to scare me. It's not working," he voiced out loud, without the need to open his eyes and turn around.

He heard his former acquaintance Jazmine DuBois stump her foot on the ground, in defeat. "Aw, man! How the heck can you tell it's me? You didn't even turn around and look," she inquired incredulously, sitting down by Huey's side.

Huey shrugged, his eyes still admiring the view. "_Enh_. You're just not very good at scaring people."

"_Hey_, arrogant much," Jazmine playfully slapped his arm with a few innocent giggles – which made Huey inwardly groan in annoyance. He hated when she laughed like that, as if the bad in this world didn't exist. He hated that it made him feel weak and _fluttery_. And he didn't want to feel like this. He tried everything to make her stop acting this – crushing her illusions to asunder, straightforwardly and rudely exposing the truths behind many things she loved – to no avail. Her innocence clung to her brain like some sort of X-chemical super-sticky substance.

And he wanted to break that. So _damn_ much.

The sky darkened from a heaven-like blue to a warm, orange-yellowish hue, giving the group of birds the signal to fly back to their home. The Oak Tree's leaves and the grass swayed to the light breeze, a few of their green particles now lost in the air. This warm, soothing blanket of silence enveloped the two teenagers in tranquility – well, for Huey, which quite surprised him a bit. He expected his strawberry blond-haired fellow to infinitely blab on about her favorite shows, music and whatnot.

Not bite her lips in contemplation and move her fingers in worry and embarrassment.

Huey was not one to nose through someone else's business, especially when it held no whatsoever link to his name, therefore he decided to not press the issue and ignored her obvious signs of discomfort and nervousness. He continued silently admiring the now dark – violet sky, until his ears twitched to Jazmine's voice. "_Huey_?"

_God_, her voice. The way she'd articulate her words with such purity…that'd put an angel to shame. He utterly wanted to ruin that. He didn't know why but his heart had skipped a beat to her angelic voice. He wanted to ruin her so that he wouldn't feel this _weak_ anymore. He hated feeling like this. He wanted to corrupt her to the point that she'd lose every drop of that pureness and not affect him anymore.

"Yes Jazmine?" Huey questioned, not even trying hard to hide his annoyance.

As usual, Jazmine gave no heed to her acquaintance's obvious displeasure to her disturbance and talked, "We've known each other for a while now, _right_?"

Eyebrow quirked in mild interest, Huey turned his head to the left, now focused upon the DuBois. Was this girl really that foolish? Of course, it had been a while. They've been neighbors for more than 6 years now – and yet, he still hadn't managed to torn apart the good in her. Holding the urge to growl once more to that thought, Huey emotionlessly answered her question, though the way he drawled the vowel to his answer, you could tell he was anticipating the girl to go on. "Yes."

Jazmine lowered her head, continuously playing with her fingers, "_Iwantyoutoteachmehowtobebad_."

Huey's left eyebrow quirked once more in confusion. "What?"

Head slowly perked up in determination, Jazmine looked deeply through Huey's red-wine eyes with her eyes that could be mistaken as a pair of emerald stones from a mystical wonderland. The way they both twinkled with this light, which only a kid could hold, made him want to curse under his breath. God, through her gaze, he felt _weak_…and he hated that treacherous feeling to the bone. "I want you to teach me how to be bad," Jazmine announced clearly this time.

Huey merely blinked. From the outside, you'd think that her demand for his aid hadn't fazed him, but on the inside, he was beyond shocked. Since when was the Mariah Carey so conscious about herself? _Scratch that_ – since when was she conscious about her _state of mind_? _Actually_, now that he thought about it, she must had been acting like this for some time. He did recall a time when he had caught her trying to steal a bubble gum and chocolate from the convenient store and the other time when she had tried to swear – which _completely_ failed.

The revolutionist grabbed the bridge of his nose, mentally asking himself if this girl's kind of idiocy was normal for it to exist amongst the human race. "_No_."

"_Why_ Huey?!" Jazmine gasped then her lips quivered in a puppy-dog pout. "I really need your help to change myself. You see, Cairo apparently likes girls with no morals – _bad girls_. And I really want him to notice me and not see me as some innocent sissy."

Huey's mind went blank as his heart stopped. The words that had just rolled out of the innocent lamb's tongue traveled in his ears, his anger presently going over the roof. How dare she tried to gain another boy's attention, let alone her ex-best friend's? Didn't she know that she was _Huey's property_? Not _someone else's_?

_Wait. _

What the hell was he thinking? Didn't he despise the girl for her abnormal innocence and her effect on him? He didn't want Jazmine…he only wanted to break her illusions and cleanliness into little, unrepairable, measly pieces. So why was he just mad seconds ago on her taking a liking of Cairo? His chains of thoughts shattered as Jazmine softly placed a hand on Huey's shoulder, her eyes still pleadingly on Huey's.

"Please – _Huey_. I'm begging you, teach me how to be bad. I want _Cairo_ to like me."

Those little words of hers had just added fuel to fire.

Standing up from the grass and picking up his katana, Huey immediately grabbed Jazmine by the wrist and hastily dragged her along. The whole time that they had climbed down the hill and walked, Huey hadn't said one word, or even formulated a sound. Not a sigh. Not a grunt. Not a growl. _Nothing_. Just this confusing silence that had been picking on Jazmine's little ol' brain. But this adolescent noticed how stiff Huey's shoulders looked. "Huey?" she called, still being dragged – to his house.

She received no response from the said boy, the level of her confusion now reaching the maximum. "Huey?" she called once again, now realizing that they were both standing before his house. And it looked like Granddad wasn't there since his Dorothy was no longer parked on the driveway – _exactly_ what Huey wanted.

With the help of his keys, he opened the door of his house and was met by silence. _Perfect_. No one was home. Riley was still at Cindy's place doing God-knows-what and Granddad was out, probably meeting some lady friend from Facebook. _Perfect_. Huey's grip on Jazmine's wrist tightened as he continuously dragged Jazmine upstairs, now standing before his closed bedroom door. "Huey, what are you doi-"

Just when Jazmine was about to question his dragging action and eerie quietness, Huey let go of his katana and slammed her on the door. His right hand was firmly placed upon it, by the mulatto's cinnamon-curled head, caging her in. Her heart paced with more speed than the fastest of living things as the proximity of his face was eating her alive. Their nose were practically almost touching.

"H-_Huey_," Jazmine squeaked, worry making its usual appearance on her visage.

His red-wine eyes bore into hers, probably looking at her soul right now. He could just see her innocence and her childishness that he craved for. She was going to be his. She didn't belong to Cairo. Jazmine was _Huey's property_. Her innocence for him to destroy. Only _him_. Jazmine was for him to corrupt in so _many_ ways. And Huey was going to make sure of it. "You want to be bad…_right_?" he whispered in a husky, low tone, his mouth now close to Jazmine's ear.

His breath touched the crook of her neck. Jazmine looked elsewhere, trying so hard to maintain herself from letting his proximity eat her core. Why was he doing _this_ to her? Why was he making her feel like _this_? Her thinking bubble, that never ceased to grow from the constant questions, soon popped as Huey's other hand found its way on Jazmine chin and lifted her face upwards, her eyes once again looking through Huey's, which held a hint of mischievousness.

"You look at me when I'm talking," he commanded and Jazmine nodded, as though she was casted in a spell of obedience. "Now, do you want to be…_bad_?" he repeated the question, taunting the girl to insanity.

His tone immediately made her panties wet. His low, semi whispered tone was like some sort of spell that got Jazmine to uncomfortably squeeze her legs together, in order to keep her underwear from getting too wet. The intensity that Huey projected made her heart melt like some goo. "Y-_Yes_," she whispered, her chest heaving.

If it was any possible, Huey moved in closer to Jazmine, their thighs and chests touching and that gave the mixed American a small jolt of adrenaline. The feeling was unexplainable. It felt as though she was electrocuted by this feeling that gave her heart this addictive rush and her lower region the need to be dominated. Why was she feeling like _this_? Her mind was too blank to think, but her body was desperately screaming to be handled. She let out a very petite moan as one of Huey's hand slowly sled down to her ass, possessively squeezing the life out of it, as the other one was lost in her cloud of cinnamon curls, pulling just enough to tip her head up. "How bad do you wanna be bad, _Jazmine_?" he whispered once more, slowly grinding to her.

"R-_Really_ bad."

Huey wickedly smiled in victory before his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue ravishing Jazmine's strawberry taste as it was wildly demanding and teasing. God, her strawberry taste was driving him to insanity, especially with her sweet, soft lips. She was finally going to be his.

Her innocence was going to be his – then _destroyed_.

* * *

A/N**:** I thought I should try to make Huey a bit dark and manipulative with a very _miscroscopic_ hint of love. So tell me if I nailed it or not. Was the one-shot _decent_ :)? _Good_? _Bad_? Just – _enh_?


	2. Persistent Innocence

_A/N:_ Hm – I see everyone liked the Dark Huey ;) So here's chapter 2 of this _THREE_-shot. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate it.

_Warning:_ **_Semi-Dark_** Huey**!** **_Possessive_**-Huey**!** **_Manipulative_** Huey…I think**?** & because of this chapter, this story is officially bumped up to **M** and it'll be a **_three_**-shot :D!

_Disclaimer:_ Aaron McGruder owns the Boondocks. I'm just playing with his characters **;)**

* * *

Jazmine DuBois gasped as she felt her acquaintance's tongue plunged inside her mouth, dominating her tongue in a demanding, teasing manner. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Huey – _freaking_ – Freeman was making out with her in _such_ force. Not in a friendly, fluttery way _but_ the type that described ultimate hunger and lust with a hint of darkness. The way his hands possessively roamed _all over_ her body proved that theory very clearly, if she must add. But why was he doing this to her, especially when he didn't fancy her? **_No_**, the real question was…

Why was Jazmine letting him to did **_this_** to her? She wanted Cairo…_right_?

_Right?_

Their lips parted for a brief period of time, their lungs desperately in need of air, as Huey smoothly snaked his arms around her waist, causing chills of temptation to madly dance on her spine. Jazmine observantly looked through Huey's eyes, seeking for the correct answers to her cloudy questions, to no avail. All she could decipher behind those pair of red-wine irises accompanied with semi-furrowed eyebrows, were anger, hunger and…_darkness_. The mullato didn't know whether to be turned on or scared by the intensity Huey was projecting. "Huey, why are doing this to m-"

Without a warning, the said boy hoisted her up and again, abruptly slammed her back against the door. Jazmine respired a big breath, half-shocked and half-thrilled by the action, and instantaneously wrapped her legs around him. She _knew_ she shouldn't be doing this. She _knew_ she should be at home by now, searching ways to attract Cairo. She _knew_ she shouldn't be here – with _Huey_. But why couldn't she stop herself from enjoying this?

Her mind was screaming at her soul to stop this madness and return to her old, innocent ways.

But her heart was telling her body the _otherwise_.

Huey's lips crashed down on her lips and claimed her mouth once again, though this time with more force than before.

Their tongues were playing this vicious game of cat and mouse. Huey was the deceitful, feline with athirst for his little prey to feast and savor its every tantalizing drop of blood, whereas Jazmine was the fearful, tiny rodent struggling from her attacker's clutches, as though her life depended on it. Just the way this Freeman liked. He wanted to let this foolish girl know that she was _his_ prey and not someone else's, so his lips parted from Jazmine's lips and slowly brushed down to her collarbone. He slowly nibbled it and – without any warning – bit it _hard_.

So hard, that Jazmine's hands both snaked up to Huey's fluff of curls and grasped it, biting her tongue to keep herself from moaning. The bite was painful – yet, wonderful. She was trying to retain the pleasure she felt, but it was extremely hard – especially when she could feel _everything_. Even Huey's male hardness. _Gosh_, she hoped he wouldn't notice her wetness.

Huey's lips parted from her collarbone, forming a dark, satisfied smirk. He had bit her so hard, that he left her a hickey. _Perfect_. That'll show those fools – _especially stupid Cairo_ – that Jazmine was his prey and only for _him_ to play with. "Now Jazmine, the first step of being bad – is to _curse_," he whispered in between breaths – he was in lack of air from that kiss.

Jazmine blinked, her emeralds twinkling with worry. Her mind was too foggy and her chest was constantly heaving for air from that yearning kiss. She couldn't think through anymore. All she could do was obey Huey as though he was a teacher – funny though, he was _indeed_ teaching her how to be bad. "H-_how_?"

Huey chuckled with such wickedness, that Jazmine's fear and need for him was going over the roof. "Like _this_," he grabbed her and carried her over the shoulder, his one hand teasingly grabbing her ass and the other one turning the doorknob of his bedroom in a clockwise motion. Her heart jumped as the creak of the bedroom door echoed throughout the Freeman household.

Jazmine might be everything that revolved around the word innocent. Hell, you can call her anything. _Angelic? Pure? Stainless?_ Sure. _Dense?_ Hm, maybe, there were a few times where she'd let her ignorance get the hang of her. But _stupid?_ **Ah**, you can all put a big, fat _heck no_ to that. She knew that once she stepped inside Huey's room, there'd be no turning back. Stuff, inappropriate stuff was going to happen in matter of minutes. Oddly enough, it didn't scare her.

She didn't know why or how - it just didn't.

She knew that Huey was manipulating her into this dark, inescapable journey of darkness.

But she didn't care. She secretly wanted a piquant taste of it.

The 16 year-old female was so caught up in losing herself through her labyrinth of thought, she had failed to realize that she was now carried in her neighbor's bedroom. Within seconds, realization of being in Huey's bedroom dawned to her as she was unceremoniously thrown on his bed, landing in a very embarrassing position. However, from the way Huey licked his lips with the look of hunger directed on her, it was a compromising position. And she couldn't help but blush.

Oh _dear_, this was a bad day to wear a floral skirt and a casual white spaghetti.

The flush of crimson spread on her cheeks made this afro-haired antagonist curse under his breath. The way her long, slim butterscotch legs were spread apart, giving him a glimpse of her black panties. The way her thick cinnamon curls flew everywhere, bouncing in each passing moment along to her well-blossomed chest heaving, her body still in lack of air from their make-out session. The way her voice from her heaves held that sign of purity. It was taunting him. Jazmine's delicious body was taunting and he was going to destroy her in so many ways. So many ways to destroy her yet so little time.

Huey climbed on top of Jazmine, his hand pinning her hands over her head and his other hand on her leg, making its way under her skirt. "Now Jazmine, the first step of being bad is to curse. Try to curse, for me," he explained seductively, his lips brushing upon her neck then descending to her collarbone.

Jazmine etched a breath, her heart beating at a very dangerous pace. His touches were so incredibly powerful. They were capable of giving her this boost of adrenaline. The boost that no drug could succeed to do. It was also like an electric shock, the type of powerful electric charges that a defibrillator would do to shock a heart back to life - only stronger and yearning. No other men of this earth were capable of making her feel so alive, not even _Cairo_.

Her heart was shocked once again as Jazmine could feel Huey's hand finding its way inside her panties, now rubbing her _forbidden area_ in a teasing manner.

"_Crap_," she faintly moaned, still disbelieving that this was really happening. He was currently touching her forbidden area – her _pussy_ with his _fingers_ – which this girl couldn't help but wonder if they were magical, because they couldn't stop the pleasant shivers on her spine and tingling sensation of her lower region to cease of existence.

Huey repetitively clicked his tongue, in a way to mockingly show his displeasure of Jazmine's incorrect language. "Incorrect _Jazz_," his mouth was once again located by his acquaintance's ear, his breath once again tinkling her neck – which she failed to keep the hairs of her neck to perk up. "Try again – and this time, do it better _or else_…" he trailed off in that oh-so hypnotizing, husky tone of his, whilst at the same time, he tightened his hold on Jazmine's hands as his other hand continuously tormented her lower region.

Her conscious knew what that _or else_ meant, yet she did the unthinkable, by uttering a few foolish words. "_O_-or else what?"

Huey's lips curled once more in his dark way, in which only Jazmine would be the one see. My my, his little innocent prey fell in his little trap. What a foolish girl. "Like – _this_," he savagely tore off Jazmine's skirt and panties, leaving her half-naked, her wet cunt out in the open for Huey.

And that, for like the billionth time, made his innocent lamb gasp in surprise, cheeks reddened in the color of crimson – it'd be no surprise if they had caught themselves on fire. No words could describe how embarrassed Jazmine felt at this instant. She could feel his gaze upon her womanhood, taking his time to observe it with such interest. She gulped, covering her face with her freed hands, in attempt to mask her capacitating blush – but Huey wouldn't let that happen, for he pulled her hands away from her red face.

"You can't hide from me, _Jazz_," he whispered, his face an inch away from hers. God, she didn't know what his tone held but it always empowered her whole body. "Now, swear for me."

_Gulp. _

"_S_-shit," Jazmine shyly stammered.

Huey on the other hand, blinked, mesmerized by the way she articulated that word. Right away, you could tell that the word was foreign to her tongue, however, the way she swore made him want to feast and drink up her insides already. He wanted to hear her swear again – but this time in screams…screams that'd beg him for more pleasure. God, she looked so helpless _yet_ delicious at the same time.

Soon, the wonderful, tempting scent of the latter's wetness made him lose it.

And down crippled his remaining sanity.

Huey hungrily nibbled on her neck, as Jazmine threw her head back to give him more access and closed her eyes in bliss – only for a quick second as her _supposed_ teacher tore the fabric of her shirt and bra off, leaving her top body completely naked. Now, she's completely naked. _"Eep_," she squeaked, hiding her bosom to no avail, thanks to a certain smirking Freeman who once again pinned both of her arms against the bed.

"My, my _Jazz_. I didn't know they were _this_ big," he murmured in content, his breath tickling her nipples whom instantly hardened at the contact – and from the lascivious stare they both received. "Now which one to start with…" he thoughtfully trailed off.

Jazmine quirked an eyebrow, "Huey, what do you mean by tha-"

It was clear that Huey wasn't one to follow the etiquette rule of listening to one before speaking, for his mouth immediately went for the latter's left breast and attacked her nipple, sharply cutting her off. Although, Jazmine didn't mind, as her mouth was incapable of concluding her sentence and was now focused upon crying in delight, to the way his tongue wildly teased her nipple.

"_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_," she swore in a hazed drawl, unable to keep the curse under her breath, inasmuch as Huey was now sucking on the nipple of her right breast while expertly massaging the left breast, giving it as much attention as he was to the other one. If there was electricity in her veins, the cinnamon-headed would've been electrocuted of bliss and pleasure at this point – that was for sure.

The way he fondled them was – _breathtakingly_ remarkable. So remarkable that the sensation was driving her feelings amok. She could feel the knots in her stomach tightening, making her bite her lower lip, in attempt to insufficiently hold on to her moan. Both his hands slid down to her thighs, gently yet teasingly caressing them. Huey licked the sensitive space between her breasts, slowly trailing his kisses and nibbles, as his head descended downward.

Jazmine subconsciously wondered if his nibbles were some kind of fire, for they accomplished bursting that little flower of her heart into flames, lighting everything else of her body on fire. That inmost thought was immediately placed at the _very_ back of her mind whereas Huey spread her legs apart and did something that was beyond her imagination – he slightly pulled her glazed butterscotch pussy lips apart and gave her now sensitive clit a nice, teasing lick. Before her mind could fully register this shocking event, a loud moan had already freed from the grasp of her lips.

"_Ah_!"

And Huey slyly smiled to that – her prolonged, high inarticulate sound was like music to his ears. "_Hmm_ – quite the loud one, aren't you?"

Before Jazmine could speak or, in this case, blush in embarrassment, Huey's tongue smoothly brushed through her cunt, doing everything to satisfy his thirst for her sweet, ravishing juices – teasing, sucking, probing and whatnot. At a certain point, it even entered inside the quivering tight hole of her womanhood to get more of her juices. His victim's constant moans of ecstasy was driving his hunger to its' dangerous mode.

This pessimistic, manipulative lad swore he has a heart, he just didn't have one when it came to Jazmine – but every time he hears her, sees her, touches her – his dark hunger blocks the majority of his senses. The way she was currently screaming, crying for him to continue pleasuring her, gave him the sudden, dangerous urge to eat up her pussy and suck up all of its sweet goodness. With the way he was feasting on his prey, along the slurping and licking noises he was making at the same time, he could be mistaken as a carnivore animal.

"_Damn Huey_!" Jazmine moaned once more as she threw her head back, her back arching up and her hands grabbing onto Huey's cloud of hair as though her life depended on it. The sensations were too much. She could sense this throbbing feeling in the pit of her lower stomach, telling her that she was going to burst within seconds. "_Huey_, I'm gonna cum no-"

No longer able to conclude her sentence, Jazmine let out yet another moan that'd wake up the dead as her body involuntarily shuddered, that throbbing feeling from the pit of her lower stomach somehow escaping from her core. Her chest lusciously heaving for air, her head limply fell upon the bed, a faint spray of sweat decorating her forehead.

The owner of the said bed savored the remaining juice and poked his head out of her legs, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "Guess I no longer need to eat dinner, now that I've eaten _you_," he lowly commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

His sentence right then and there made Jazmine's heart skip a beat. "_H_-Huey, did I cuss well?"

Huey had to sadistically smile at that.

Even after he had corrupted her with that little tongue fuck, she still managed to be innocently blind and naïve. Damn that little flower of innocence sure is hard to destroy. Damn it to hell. Nonetheless, he wasn't upset. As a matter of fact, he was quite ecstatic. After all, he did love a challenge. Guess he's going to have to kick things up now.

And so, he swiftly took off his shirt and sweater, showing the innocent lamb a full view of his chiseled, well-muscled upper body. "You did very well Jazmine, _so_ well that we can move on to the next lesson."

Jazmine blinked, dumbfounded by what her eyes were seeing at the moment. His 8 packs looked so beautiful that she, dare she say it, want to get up and lick its' mocha-colored skin. Huey never show her his upper body due to the fact that he always wore his black sweater. So this, indeed, was her first time seeing him like this. And you could comprehend why her face was red as crimson at this instant.

"_W_-what's the next lesson about?"

Huey pounced on Jazmine, situated once again on top of her, with his hands tightly holding her wrists against the bed, his chest pressing against hers and the bulge of his pants pressing against her naked core. "It'll be about you learning how to get down _and_ dirty," he seductively stated, his eyes executing a carnivorous once-over on the bi-racial American.

Jazmine gulped – having a gut feeling that there was another meaning to the phrase and that it'll be a very long lesson.

* * *

_A/N:_ Yes Jazmine, your gut feeling's right ^-^

And anyway, this is my first time writing an oral sex scene – so did I _succeed_? _Fail_? Did it lack of action? Let me know :)


End file.
